Alma de Cristal
by Iri.SyMarsh
Summary: ¿Què harias si perdieras a tus àngeles guardianes? Entre las sombras Hermione intenta reponerse de la perdida màs dolorosa de su vida. Y la persona que ella menos piensa, sera su hilo y aguja, cosera su corazòn y pegara a pedacitos su Alma de Cristal.
1. Invierno

Este fic va en respuesta al reto "Estaciones" impuesto por Bella Becquer del foro "Weird Sisters", las palabras en negrita son requisitos para el reto.

Recomendaciòn mùsical: Not like the other girls de The Rasmus -- ht tp: / / www.youtube. com/ watch?v UcsfxA71zus

Quiten los espacios. Dios! amo esta canciòn!, espero que la disfruten! no voy a recomendar otra canciòn a lo largo del fic, esta va a ser la unica, quisiera que la escucharan cada vez que cuelgue un cap jeje :)

**--0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-00-**

**Capitulo I**

**Blanco sepulcral…**

Blanco… blanco como el pelaje de un oso polar. Blanco… blanco como una hoja de papel por utilizar. Blanco… blanco como el color de la nieve que se extendía por toda la inmensidad del lugar, el blanco más oscuro que jamás había visto. El blanco sepulcral de los copos de nieve que se posaban sobre las lápidas de Harry y Ron, sobre las tumbas de sus mejores amigos, aquellos que la defendieron a morir, aquellos que dieron su vida por ella, aquellos que murieron por derrumbar el reino del mal, aquellos que murieron por dejar un mundo mejor para ella y sus iguales, y lo lograron.

Ya no tendría quien la abrazara cuando sintiese miedo, ni quien le hiciera bromas pesadas acerca de su obsesión por los estudios, ni tendría nunca más quien la protegiese de todo y de todos, y mucho menos encontraría en ningún otro lugar del mundo una amistad tan perfecta como la que ellos le brindaban, porque a pesar de todas las peleas, de todas las bromas y los disgustos que le hicieron pasar, su amistad era perfecta y ahora ya nada quedaba, habían muerto dando la vida por ella, pero no se fijaron en que la dejaban completamente desolada, con el alma y el corazón hecho trizas. La dejaron sin sus dos Ángeles guardianes…Harry y Ron.

Ya no existía "el Trío Dorado"

-Tienes que ser fuerte Hermione –le había dicho Ginny con **lágrimas** en el rostro aquel día de invierno. ¿Fuerte? ¿Cómo seria fuerte? si su fuerza se había ido con sus amigos, sus hermanos. Seria imposible concebir una vida sin ellos, ¿cómo caminaría por las calles sin tener a uno de cada costado?, ¿quien la defendería de cualquier **capullo** con que se topara? ¿Quien la apoyaría en sus proyecto del P.E.D.D.O? porque mal que bien, ellos la ayudaban cuando ella se lo pedía. Era la situación más difícil que le había tocado vivir en toda su vida. Y que estaba segura, nunca superaría.

Estaba rota, y no había ninguna aguja e hilo con que poder cocerla.

**--0--0--0-0--0--0o0o0o0o0o0o0--0--0-0--0-0-00000-0--0**

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde la muerte de sus amigos, el mundo mágico al igual que ella trataba de reponerse de todas las heridas y pérdidas causadas por el Señor Tenebroso. Aunque por su parte la cicatrización ni siquiera había comenzado, y cada vez se encontraba más sumida en las sombras. En un mes si acaso salio unas tres veces de su casa tan solo a visitar a los Weasley y a sus padres. Había decidido mudarse a "White Mountains" una pequeña población mágica, no muy lejos Hogmeade. Cuando la Sra. Molly quiso quejarse por ello. Hermione tan solo le dijo que necesitaba estar sola, que necesitaba un sitio nuevo dónde no viese el rostro de Harry o Ron en todos lados, ya que todo allí se los recordaba. Y con ese argumento la Sra. Molly no dijo más, tan solo le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dejo en claro todo el aprecio que sentía por ella y que las puertas de su casa nunca se cerrarían para ella.

Ese día amaneció un poco más calido, al menos se veía el sol, y se debía a que estaban en los últimos días de invierno, estación que había sido su favorita hasta hace exactamente un mes. Se levanto de la cama, de mala gana, pero tenia que ir al ministerio a asegurar su trabajo, porque de algo tenia que vivir y había acordado ir esa mañana a hablar con Percy, nombrado recientemente Ministro de Magia. Se duchó, cepilló los dientes y luego se vistió, se coloco unos vaqueros, una blusa mangas largas tejida y negra, encima una bufanda negro con azul y su chaqueta de cuero. Ni se molesto en maquillarse, no le apetecía. Se sacudió el cabello aun húmedo y salió de la habitación.

Se detuvo en el centro de la sala y desapareció. Segundos después estaba en el ministerio, había gente caminando de un lado a otro, con papeles y carpetas en brazos. Busco el pasillo al cual tenía que dirigirse y se encamino hacia el. _"La miraban"_ todos la observaban con la boca entreabierta, otros trataban de disimular, más no tenia éxito. Hermione hizo caso omiso a aquellas miradas de sorpresa, admiración y lastima. Entro al pasillo y encontró lo que buscaba, el ascensor, subió a él y marco la planta tres, por suerte solo iban un par de señoras conversando que ni se fijaron en ella.

-"Planta tres, oficina del ministro"- decía la voz de mujer.

Las puertas se abrieron, salió enseguida y caminó pensando en que vería a Percy después de unas semanas. Cruzo al pasillo de la izquierda, había sillas contra las paredes y en ellas un par de personas sentadas. Hermione supuso que estaban allí esperando su turno para ver al ministro. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina, suspiro y se recostó contra la pared de enfrente, tan solo pensando un segundo antes de tocar, volvió a suspirar, dio unos tres pasos, alzo la mano para tocar la puerta y justo en ese instante esta se abrió. Ante ella se erguía la figura alta y un poco demacrada de Draco Malfoy, iba con una túnica negra y bufanda al cuello, tan elegante como siempre. Su cabello siempre peinado ahora caía libremente sobre su frente, sus ojos siempre grises y fríos como el metal ahora eran adornados por una leves ojeras, sus pómulos resaltaban un poco más que la ultima vez que lo vio, pero aun así su belleza seguía intacta.

Hermione se quedo helada, a la ultima persona que esperaba encontrarse era precisamente a Malfoy, la persona que más odiaba, y que más la odiaba a ella. La única persona que no había muerto con Voldemort y a quien la ley no había apresado porque en su defensa acotaron que había estado bajo la maldición imperius. Era la persona más baja y cobarde para ella. Lo odiaba por haberle hecho la vida imposible, y por haberse burlado siempre de Harry y Ron, pero lo odiaba sobre todo, porque, era injusto que sus amigos estuviesen muertos y él tan perfecto como siempre estuviese frente a sus ojos.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, ella con odio y él… la mirada de él era indescifrable, tan fría y sombría como de costumbre. Hermione dio un paso atrás sin inmutarse para quitarse del camino del chico. Seguían mirándose fijamente. Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica desvió la mirada y siguió su rumbo. Hermione se quedo paralizada, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la cabeza pelirroja de Percy se asomo por el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola Hermione! Llegaste! pensé que no vendrías, pasa!- le invito y ella obedeció aun en shock por el anterior encuentro.

-Y bueno, toma asiento – dijo Percy agarrándose las manos algo nervioso. Hermione hizo lo que le pedía y él hizo lo mismo pero no detrás del escritorio como solía hacerlo, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la de la chica, como amigos que ahora eran. – Y bien! ¿En qué quisieras trabajar?- ella lo miro algo distraída.

-Uhmm… supongo que en lo que sea! - dijo con un poco de indiferencia. A decir verdad, en esos momentos no le importaba mucho en qué trabajaría, tan solo lo haría para ganar dinero y así poder subsistir sin depender de nadie.

-¿Cómo que "lo que sea"? esa no es la Hermione a la que todo el mundo esta acostumbrado, y tus aspiraciones? ¿Dónde quedaron?- pregunto preocupado.

-Ya no soy la misma Percy, la Hermione a la que todos están acostumbrados murió junto con sus amigos.

-Ejem, ejem... lo siento – se aclaro la garganta nervioso disculpándose con tristeza y bajando la mirada. Ron también era su hermano, podía entenderla, aunque comprendía que para ella era mucho más duro, había perdido a dos seres muy importantes en su vida, a los que veía y abrazaba a diario y quienes eran sus hermanos y protectores.

-No te preocupes Percy, tan solo quiero trabajar en algo para ganar dinero y entretenerme un poco.

-Esta bien, pues que te parece si de ahora en adelante eres mi asistente?- Dijo con rostro agradable para tratar de animarla.

-Eeeh… ¿estas seguro? ¿Crees que lo haría bien?

-Pero por supuesto! Quien mejor que tu, a parte con todo esto del nombramiento y los cambios de personal no he tenido tiempo de elegir una asistente, así que tu eres perfecta!

Ese día Hermione no pudo dormir, pensando en lo injusto que era la vida, pidiendo a Merlín que sea donde sea que estuvieran Harry y Ron no supieran todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo, y la forma drástica de su cambio.

**--0--0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--0--0--**

_"Sufría… sufría."_

Como un alma cuando se fractura,

su corazón hecho trizas…

_"Estaba sola… sola."_

Como un sol sin nubes,

como una Luna sin estrellas.

_"Estaba rota… rota."_

Como la tela al rasgarse,

como el cristal al quebrarse.

**--oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--o-o-o-o--000**

Bueno primero que nada me presento, soy Irianna, ni muy vieja ni muy nueva en fanfiction, pero solo he colgado una sola historia a lo largo de mi estancia, y pues esta es la segunda, y la estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño. Es algo triste, pero me gustaria que la disfrutaran.

Esta tambien va a ser mi historia màs larga, ya que he escrito muchas veces pero poemas y no pasan de dos hojas, asi pues en realidad esto es un reto para mi y espero que mis queridas musas me acompañen hasta el final.

Quise agregar un poco de poesia al fic, no estan muy elaboradas, son sencillas pero describen lo que siente Hermione.

Espero que les agrade y por favor!! dejen reviews!! es muy importante, quiero saber si les gustò y si tienen alguna critica "constructiva" no duden en hacerla!

Con muchiiisimo cariño.

Iri :P


	2. Primavera

Recomendaciòn mùsical: Not like the other girls de The Rasmus -- ht tp: / / www.youtube. com/ watch?v UcsfxA71zus

Quiten los espacios.

--0o0o0o--

**Capitulo II**

**Primavera **

**Inercia Fracturada**

Tinta… tinta que impregna el papel. Trazos… trazos que forman palabras. Pluma… pluma que plasma pensamientos. Inercia… inercia que anula signos vitales, inercia que reprime la espontaneidad y promueve lo rutinario.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Hermione inicio su trabajo en el ministerio y la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor. Habia resultado ser más fácil de lo que creía. Ya se había acostumbrado a responder cartas, atender citas, tomar notas e informar de todo nuevo acontecimiento a Percy, que al estar ya enterado, iniciaba un nuevo ciclo, tomar notas, atender citas, responder cartas e informar otra vez al ministro. A decir verdad era justo lo que ella quería, algo fácil, que le tomase tiempo completo y mediante el cual obtuviese una buena cantidad monetaria. ¿Quién habría imaginado alguna vez un futuro así para Hermione Granger? sin resaltar ante el mundo, sin brillar sobre todos los demás diamantes, sin vida y tan vacía como el interior de una burbuja. Era simplemente irónico, no había otra palabra que describiera mejor la situación.

Aunque de vez en vez cierto rubio se cruzaba por su mente, y ella se quejaba con la vida por la injusticia. Aunque no lo hubiese visto más desde aquel día en que Percy la contrató.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Termino de responder la carta tan rápido como pudo, cerro el frasquito de tinta y lo guardo en el cajón de su escritorio junto a su pluma y pergamino restante. Enrollo la carta, salió de su oficina y fue hacia la de Percy, que quedaba al lado. Dejo la carta sobre el escritorio y volvió rápidamente hasta su oficina. Guardo todas sus cosas en su bolso a toda prisa y miro el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado Harry en tercer año.

-Dios! Son las 6:40, si no me apresuro no voy a poder comprar la comida de Crookshanks- Corrió nuevamente hasta la oficina de Percy asomo medio cuerpo por la puerta – Me voy Percy!!

-Esta bien! No hay problema!

-Recuerda que mañana a primera hora tienes una conferencia con el Ministro de Francia- le recordó- Bueno, ahora si me voy de volada si no quiero amanecer sin mascota! Adiós!!- Se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino a toda prisa.

Los pasillos estaban desolados, a esas horas ya no había mucha gente en el ministerio, tan solo los de seguridad y aquellos que tenían que cumplir horarios nocturnos. Iba caminando tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, cruzo el pasillo hacia la izquierda, luego al de la derecha, llego al final, giro nuevamente a la derecha encontrando lo que buscaba, el ascensor, presiono el botón, al término de diez segundos este ya estaba abierto. Subió a el, cerro las rejas y marco la planta 1. Este comenzó a ascender y al cabo de unos segundos se escucho un estruendo, el ascensor se sacudió bruscamente y se detuvo.

-Hay no! No, no, no, no!! Rayos!! No me puede suceder esto a mi!, de seguro en un momento se arregla y podre salir de aquí. – Se alentó. Pero pasó minuto tras minuto y nada sucedía.

Decidió sacar su varita para ver si con un poco de **magia **podría solucionar su "pequeño percance" e intento desde un Reparo hasta Alarte Ascendere y Wingardum Leviosa pero nada funciono. Recordó lo sucedido hace un par de semanas con Hanna Jonansons una de las aurores estrellas del ministerio. Donde le habían jugado una broma en el ascensor, y una vez que la persona se subiera en el, este se cerraba y era imposible abrirlo desde adentro y usar magia en él.

-Maldición! ¿Cómo me puede suceder esto a mí? Demonios! – estaba alterándose, podría decirse que a punto de cruzar la raya de la histeria. Así que inevitablemente le toco hacer lo que no quería… pedir ayuda.

-Auxilio!! Sáquenme de aquí! Ayúdenme!!- Gritaba a todo pulmón. Estuvo en ese plan durante unos largos minutos, hasta que decidió callarse por la garganta ya reseca. Y un momento después escucho un ruido y ¿cómo no?... volvió al plan inicial.- Ayúdenme!! Sáquenme de aquí!! Auxilio!!- Y de pronto la puerta del ascensor se comenzó a abrir. Todo estaba a oscuras excepto por el espacio estrecho que había quedado entre el techo del ascensor y el piso de la planta siguiente a la de su oficina, claro, apenas comenzaba a subir cuando ocurrió todo.

Espero por un momento a que alguien se asomara pero nadie lo hizo, así que comenzó a gritar… otra vez!

-Hey!! No me dejes aquí!! Ayúdame!! Quién quiera que seas, ayúdame!!

-Demonios Granger cállate que aturdes! – Le ordeno Draco Malfoy asomando su cabeza por la brecha. Mechones de cabello caían por su frente y tenia cara de querer matar a alguien.

En definitiva ese no era su día, primero va retrasada corriendo el peligro de quedarse sin mascota, luego se traba el puto ascensor y por ultimo pero no menos importante Draco Malfoy es quien la encuentra, a decir verdad eso ultimo era lo más importante y lo que en definitiva termino de arruinar su día.

- Hay Granger! ¿Qué no puedes trepar? Te creía más útil – dijo con tono despectivo. Luego resignado decidió ayudarla- A ver Granger toma mi mano, te sacare de ahí. – Se ofreció tendiéndole la mano, pero Hermione ni siquiera se inmuto- ¿Sabes que es la única forma de que salgas verdad?- Ella lo miraba con odio y recelo, ni hablar, no aceptaría su ayuda. Draco la seguía mirando con el brazo extendido.

- Vamos !! No tengo tiempo para esto! Sube de una endemoniada vez! – Se miraban y Hermione no dijo nada, tan solo se cruzo de brazos y recostó su espalda a la pared del ascensor, luego dejo de mirarlo.

-Maldición !! Tú lo has querido así! Entonces por mí, te puedes pudrir en ese hueco. – La observo por un instante más y luego desapareció. Draco se levanto del piso y acomodo su túnica.

-¿Quién demonios se cree? – murmuro enfadado- ahora veras como rayos te las arreglas, a ver si tu orgullo puede con tu culo intelectual y te saca de ahí!- Exclamo en vos alta para que Hermione lo escuchara.

Luego se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse a ver el espectáculo. Se recostó de la pared y cruzo los brazos.

Hermione hiso caso omiso a los comentarios del chico y se dedico a idear la forma de subir; si bien la magia no podía ayudarla, ella treparía.

-Bien Hermione, a las de tres- se dijo preparándose y cruzándose el bolso por los hombros para quedar con los brazos libres.

-Uno…- se puso en posición de salto con los brazos y piernas separados- Dos…- comenzó a moverse levemente de derecha a izquierda como quien se prepara para golpear- Tres…!- Cogió todo el impulso que pudo y salto. Pero sus manos ni siquiera rosaron el borde del piso. Aunque lo que si rozo el piso pero del ascensor fue su trasero.

-Auch! Demonios!- grito frustrada y enfadada e intento trepar unas cuantas veces más hasta que su desgraciado cuerpo no aguanto ni un ápice y decidió muy a su pesar, pedir ayuda. Ya Malfoy no estaba _"¿Quién te manda de estúpida a no aceptar su ayuda?_ aunque seguramente me hubiese dejado caer" pensó enfadada. Y Percy que era el único que seguramente estaría a menos de un kilometro de distancia, nunca se iba antes de las diez de la noche, desgraciadamente todavía tenía la euforia desde que lo nombraran ministro y ahora no paraba de trabajar ni que se le apareciera el mismísimo Merlín.

Y para el colmo de las calamidades de Hermione, Malfoy aun se encontraba allí disfrutando de la frustración, del estruendo que provocaba el trasero de la chica al impactar contra el piso del ascensor y de los quejidos de dolor que el impacto le provocaba. "_Que terca eres Granger"_ pensó con una mueca burlona.

-Auxilio sáquenme de aquí!- insistió casi sin fuerzas- Ayúdenme por favor sáquenme de aquí!- Su voz se quebró en la última frase, lagrimas de frustración amenazaban con salir. Recosto la frente de la fría pared metálica y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse- Por favor!- dijo casi en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para el chico.

- Por favor Granger! Creía que podías gritar más fuerte – dijo Draco tirándose al suelo y asomando nuevamente la cabeza por el estrecho espacio entre el suelo y el ascensor.

- Ha ver Malfoy! Me importa un puto pepino lo que creas- exclamo furiosa aun con la frente en la pared.

-Oh! Muy bien! Entonces me voy – dijo encogiéndose de brazos con indiferencia y dándose la vuelta para luego levantarse. Hermione esta vez no podía rechazar su ayuda por mucho que sus tripas amenazasen con reventarse de la indignación.

-Aggrrhh Maldición!- su furia volvía pero ya estaba resignada- Malfoy!- le llamo.- Malfoy!!- aumento el tono pero Draco no aparecía- MALFOY!! - Grito con todo el volumen que sus saludables pulmones le permitieron.

-Hay Granger! ¿Tienes la manía de andar gritando como maniaca por ahí? ¿O es que soy irresistible? Hasta para ti- se burlo tendiéndole la mano.

-Hay por Dios tan solo ¡Cállate!- le ordeno llena de ira mientras lo miraba recelosa. Aunque no dudo al aferrarse al brazo del chico.

Draco la jalo y cuando ella alcanzo su cuello le tiro los brazos alrededor para que él la pudiera subir más rápido. La tomo fuerte por la cintura y tiro con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás. Hubo un estruendo al chocar el cuerpo del rubio contra el suelo, un grito ahogado y un quejido de dolor. Hermione había caído encima de Draco. Alzo la vista y noto que su rostro estaba muy, pero muy cerca al de él. Sus narices se rozaban y sus ojos fijos en los del otro. Y todo quejido de dolor o exclamación fueron opacados por el silencio, un silencio tan espeso que era capaz de cortarse con un par de tijeras, un silencio que los abrumo, un silencio que marcaria un punto y aparte en sus vidas. En definitiva, "Irónico" muy irónico.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando la rutina se rompe,

la inercia se fractura.

El arte de lo automático,

el freno de lo monótono.

Silencio que abruma,

silencio que aturde.

Ya no será blanco,

ya no será negro,

el matiz los mesclara

cual ciclón perfecto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola! Espero de veras que les guste! Estoy aquí publicando toda trasnochada jeje llevo aproximadamente 18 horas sin pegar ojo! Así que esta que esta aquí huye pro la derecha y corre a meterse a su cama. No sin antes pedir con el alma que le dejen review! Porfas!!

Con mucho cariño! Y… sueño.

Iri


	3. Verano

Recomendaciòn mùsical: Not like the other girls de The Rasmus -- ht tp: / / www.youtube. com/ watch?v UcsfxA71zus

Quiten los espacios.

--

**Verano**

**Estación Cero.**

Uno, dos, tres… segundos, soldados del tiempo. Cuatro, cinco, seis… minutos que mueven la vida. Siete, ocho, nueve… horas de un futuro incierto. Tiempo… sabio de humor negro, aquel que nos coloca en una estación cero esperando a que la alianza entre la casualidad, el azar y el destino cumpla su cometido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo llevaba uno encima del otro, Draco tan solo observaba los ojos de la chica, y estaban tan cerca que el flequillo de Hermione le hacia cosquillas en la frente. Ella tenía un olor muy peculiar, que impregno su nariz de un aroma entre dulce, suave y fresco y algo cítrico, agridulce, si… esa era la definición, agridulce. Y ¿Desde cuando Granger tenía los ojos miel y pequeñas pecas que los enmarcaban? Habría sido posible contar cada raya que tenia en sus iris y no fue capaz de quitarla de encima, o tal vez… no quería.

Ella tan solo miraba sus ojos, aquellos de color de las cenizas, del color de renacer. "Hermosos" pensó. Pero de la nada una bola de pelos amarilla se coló en su mente.

-¡Por Merlín Crookshanks! – recordó nerviosa. O tal vez fue la escusa perfecta para salir de esa situaciòn tan... extraña.

La voz de la chica saco a Draco de sus pensamientos y quien por fin pudo parpadear y la observo detenidamente quitársele de encima para luego imitarla. Hermione se acomodo la ropa y observo de nuevo por unos segundos al rubio que no había soltado ni media palabra, mejor dicho, ninguna ofensa, "cosa rarísima en él".

-Eh…¡Gracias!- agradeció aun en shock por lo sucedido. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente, dejando a Draco allí de pie y más confundido y extrañado de lo que jamás había estado, según él muy bien le podían haber lanzado un conffudus.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos preparándose para irse, ya que no tenia nada más que hacer ahí, pero algo en el suelo llamo su atención, se acerco y lo tomó. De plata, sencillo y con correas de cuero negro el reloj de Hermione ahora reposaba en la palma de la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Tan solo lo guardo en su bolsillo y con su elegancia habitual, salio por donde se había ido la chica hace unos segundos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entro a la casa y cerro la puerta rápidamente, luego fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua, pero lo bebió tan de prisa que se ahogo y comenzó a toser, se dio golpecitos en el pecho hasta que con los ojos lagrimeando y diciendo palabrotas se le paso el ataque de tos. Bebió otro poco de agua, esta vez poco a poco, luego fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, subió las piernas para abrazarlas contra su pecho, colocó su barbilla sobre las rodillas y entonces, se permitió pensar."¿Qué rayos sucedió esa noche?, ¿Por qué en vez de estar enojada, estaba… asustada?, ¿Qué habría sucedido si Crookshanks no se hubiera cruzado por su mente en el momento oportuno?. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Draco Malfoy y es que ni que le saliera **alcohol **por los oídos de lo borracha se habría imaginado una situación similar y lo peor de todo era… que no sabia qué pensar.

Se levanto y muy lentamente subió a su habitación, se comenzó a desvestir para ducharse, y como siempre, empezó por las prendas, las pocas que usaba. Se quitó los zarcillos, el anillo de su madre, una delicada cadena de oro que utilizaba de vez en vez, y cuando quiso quitarse su reloj lo único que encontró fue una muñeca ahora vacía y enrojecida por le esfuerzo que le había implicado salir de aquel maldito ascensor.

-¡Hay no, debe ser una broma!- dijo estresada al máximo- ¡No puede ser!, ¡Mi reloj! Debe estar en la sala, o en la cocina, o…- no quería ni pensarlo- …en el ministerio – quedo paralizada ante tal opción. Tenía el leve presentimiento de saber quién tenia ahora su preciado reloj, aunque solo por no perder las esperanzas busco en toda la casa y como ya se lo esperaba, no encontró nada.

-¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué **castigo **es este?. ¿A caso hice algo malo? – dijo mirando al techo con ganas de llorar, sentía mucha impotencia.

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá más que frustrada. Tomo un cojín y decidió que sacarle la felpa a este podría entretenerla un poco, así que comenzó a romper puntada por punta de su costura. Por desgracia esto mantenía sus manos ocupadas, pero no su mente. Y regresaba al lugar de los hechos una y otra vez, reviviendo sobre todo el momento en el que un par de ojos grises la atrapan como un depredador a su presa. Hasta que un sonido en la cocina llamó su atención y salio corriendo para ver qué ocurría. Se asomo y lo primero que vio fue a un gato amarillento de cara aplastada entrando por la ventana con una enorme rata entre sus mandíbulas y mirándola con recelo y enfado.

-¡Oh Crookshanks! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Olvide tu cena! ¡Oh Dios, lo siento de veras!- dijo con sinceridad acercándose a la ventana para cerrarla. El gato la observo nuevamente con enojo y brincó hacia el suelo para luego correr hasta debajo de la mesa del comedor, donde comenzó a degustar lo que había cazado.

Hermione lo miró resignada, lo conocía, no se le pasaría el enfado tan rápidamente como todo buen felino, así que decidió subir a terminar lo que no pudo comenzar siquiera, ducharse.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se metió del todo debajo de esta, quería relajarse un poco, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan estresada y el agua fría siempre le ayudaba a calmarse.

Agua helada caía empapando su cabellera y cuerpo. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo "Bueno Hermione, aunque te duela en el alma mañana mismo tienes que recuperar tu reloj" y con ese pensamiento termino de ducharse, se puso su pijama de lunas y se metió a la cama tiritando del frío. Estaba tan agotada que se durmió de inmediato.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese día despertó con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero cuando miro en su mesita de noche y no encontró el reloj, todo atisbo de esperanza se desvaneció. Se levantó de la cama, se lavó los dientes, se duchó y vistió para luego bajar a la cocina a desayunar un poco. Se hizo un sándwich que dejo a la mitad; siempre era lo mismo cuando se estresaba, el apetito se le iba al subsuelo, así que se dirigió hasta la sala, tomo su bolso y se desapareció.

Llegó al ministerio y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, aunque después de meditarlo por un segundo decidió ir por las escaleras "No quiero otro showcito como el te ayer" pensó. Llego hasta su oficina, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Percy para ver si necesitaba algo.

-¡Buenos días Percy!

-¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo estas?, escuché que ayer tuviste un percance con el ascensor.-comentó preocupado y algo divertido.

-¡Uff! Por favor no me lo recuerdes, fue patético- se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y arrugando toda la cara. – Me quede atrapada ahí y no pude salir sola, si no hubiera sido por…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y decidió omitir ese p "pequeño detalle" .- bueno… si no hubiese sido por un empleado que estaba de turno, habría salido de allí quién sabe cuando.

-Uhmm, que raro, un empleado por ahí esa hora ¿no? – pregunto extrañado.

-Eeehh… ¡si, tuve suerte! – dijo nerviosa.

-Claro. Pero lo bueno es que ya atrapamos al culpable. Fue un duende que había estado aquí hace un tiempo porque quería que lo dejáramos pasar a la sala de misterios ya que según él, ahí hay algo que le pertenece ¿Lo crees? – dijo con escepticismo- y supongo que hizo todo esto por venganza, como no lo dejamos entrar… ¡esta demente! Pero ya se solucionó todo y eso es lo importante. Pasará algunos días en prisión a ver si le quedan ganas de seguir haciendo bromitas pesadas.

- ¡Jeje! Si claro, ¡Me alegra! – dijo aun nerviosa.- emmm Percy…

-¿Si? Dime.

-Es que quería saber…- ¿cómo preguntarle si ha visto a alguien a quien se supone ella odia a morir?- has visto a…- continuo insegura. ¡Hay si!, muy linda ella llega y le pregunta por Draco Malfoy, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a pensar? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ante tal pregunta? Aunque comparado con lo que Percy pensara, su reloj era más importante, pero igualmente ella no se atrevería a preguntar ya que eso conllevaría a más preguntas y lo menos que quería era que alguien se enterara de lo sucedido, así que decidió no hacerlo. – eeh… no nada, olvídalo. – le dedico una sonrisa y salio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Habían pasado un par de semanas, el verano estaba en pleno vigor. Asistió unas cuantas veces a la madriguera a cenar con los Weasley y a conversar un rato con ellos, no podía abandonarlos, ellos le dieron demasiado como para que ella siquiera pensara en no ir más, a parte siempre se sentía cómoda con la Sra Molly y el Sr Athur, Ginny y George que eran los que vivían en la madriguera ya que Billy tenia su casa con Fleur y Charlie no salía de Rumania por el arduo trabajo que tenia con los dragones, estaban tratando de crear nuevas especies mezclando las razas, y aunque era algo sumamente peligroso él lo adoraba. Y en cuanto a Draco no lo veía desde lo sucedido en el ministerio y por ende, no había podido recuperar su reloj, aunque dudaba que lo tuviera en su poder aun, de seguro lo había botado en algún basurero, claro, si fue él quien se lo llevó. Ella no podía asegurar nada, tan solo se limitaba a las suposiciones.

-¡Hermione!, ven un minuto por favor- le llamo Percy y en unos segundos ya estaba en la oficina.

-¿Si? ¿Dime?

-Ehhmmm Hermione, necesito que hagas algo por mí, no tengo a nadie más – y la miro con cara de cordero degollado.

- ¡Claro Percy!, se supone que soy tu asistente ¿no?- dijo algo divertida.

- ¡Si claro!, lo olvidé – bromeo y luego prosiguió.- Es que necesito que vayas a la casa de una persona que nos va a dar más información acerca de los aliados de Voldemort, es que necesitamos hasta el mas mínimo detalle, aunque todo haya terminado y este muerto, pero quiero saber todo acerca de esa maldita escoria para almacenarlo absolutamente todo.

-Uhmm, claro, no hay problema, igual ya terminé lo que tenia pendiente.- comento algo desganada por lo que tenia que hacer ahora, ella no quería escuchar nada más sobre aquel maldito que le quito a sus amigos- y… ¿A dónde tengo que ir? ¿Con quién voy a hablar? – quiso saber.

-Bueno… esta es la dirección – le tendió un pequeño pergamino – y en cuanto a la persona, no me han informado, tan solo me dieron esa dirección. – aclaro un poco nervioso.

-Pues… está bien, ahora salgo para allá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se paro en frente de un cercado de rejas negras, muy altas y como adornos gruesas cruces de hierro que daban la impresión de haber sido forjadas por algún dios del arte, y a unos cuantos metros después de un enorme jardín se alzaba una casa, o mejor dicho, una mansión. Volvió a mirar extrañada la dirección que Percy le había dado para ver si coincidían con la del sitio.

-Uhmm, definitivamente es aquí. – confirmo algo extrañada. El sitio en pleno Londres era muy agradable, tenia muchas plantas alrededor que se comenzaban a secar por el verano, el jardín era grande y la casa más aun. Y aunque ella nunca había estado por ahí, se le hacia un poco familiar aunque todavía no sabia por qué. Se acercó mas a las rejas para llamar, pero para su sorpresa estas se abrieron solas, la cara de la chica no era normal, esta sumamente extrañada y desconfiada, pero era su trabajo y debía hacerlo, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Tenia unos tres pisos al menos, y estaba costeada por grandes árboles; la entrada era enorme y se sostenía sobre unos pilares en forma de espirales los cuales tenían alrededor enredaderas secas, subió un par de escalones y observo la puerta de roble perfectamente tallada con formas de espirales, si por fuera era hermosa, no la imaginaba por dentro. Estaba impresiona, debía admitirlo, y como quería salir rápido de lo encomendado, camino hasta la puerta, extendió el brazo y llamo con los nudillos, un fuerte "_Toc, Toc_" con eco se escucho; unos pasos detrás de la puerta, el "_Trac"_ de la cerradura al girar y el sonido de las bisagras al abrir la puerta dejando al descubierto al dueño de la casa. Andaba con un vaquero azul, su piel blanco cetrino torneaba las líneas de sus músculos bien formados, aunque no exagerados, y la tela negra de la camiseta que cubría su torso no las opacaba en nada, podría decirse que las resaltaba. Su cabello un poco húmedo caía libremente por su frente y debajo de esta un par de ojos grises metálicos la observaban sin expresión alguna, tan solo frialdad, nada más que frialdad.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Hermione con recelo y demasiado incrédula como para dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sabio de futuro incierto

aquel poseedor del humor negro

mueve sus piezas y juega al azar

así lo vemos, así lo creemos.

Minimamente calculador

posee el sentido de la vida

y busca en tus peores miedos

para curar las heridas.

Contradictoriamente perfecto

sabio de futuro incierto

humorista de sabor negro

_Tiempo_… somos tu juego predilecto.

--

Hola chiquillas! Aquí les traigo el tercer cap!! Voy a terminar el ultimo! :D espero que les guste.

Reviews please!!

Con mucho cariño

Iri


	4. Otoño

**Recomendaciòn mùsical:** Not like the other girls de The Rasmus -- ht tp: / / www.youtube. com/ watch?v UcsfxA71zus

**Quiten los espacios**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Otoño**

**Siameses perfectos.**

Amor… es aquel que nos hace temblar, es aquel que nos hace reír, es aquel que nos hace feliz, es aquel que nos hace sufrir, pero sobre todo, es aquel que no hace renacer. Odio que alimenta a la furia y promueve a la ira. Odio… profesor del rencor y enemigo del perdón. El destino los une, ellos se complementan. **Amor** y Odio, siameses perfectos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba totalmente desconcertada, era como si de tanto pensar en lo sucedido con èl, su subconsciente le estuviera jugando una broma y hubiese llegado hasta ahí sin ningún aviso.

-¿Pero qué demonios?...- dijo con tono petulante y por poco se queda sin habla.

-Tranquilízate Granger y deja el drama – le ordeno con voz serena y acentuando la ultima frase.

-¡Si claro!, me voy a tranquilizar, pero cuando este fuera de aquí. – contesto dándose la vuelta para irse.

- ¡Hey Granger! ¡Espérate! – espeto comenzando a molestarse. No podía dejar que se fuera, de esa entrevista dependía su futuro en el mundo mágico. Luego salio corriendo y la agarro por el brazo volteándola bruscamente.

- ¡Maldición Malfoy! ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enojada. Aunque dentro de ella algo no andaba bien, alguna cosa que creía que ya no existía comenzó a latir con fuerza.

- ¡Que entres de una vez por todas!

-¿Estas mal? ¿Para qué diablos iba a querer entrar a tu casa? – Lo miró despectiva - ¿me sueltas?... ¡gracias! – terminó con ironía. Draco no obedeció, en vez de eso la sujetó por el otro brazo y acercó más hacia él con fuerza.

-Granger…-dijo con un susurro – necesito que entres y hagas tu trabajo, y después si quieres te largas – pidió con voz grave. Sentía que la clavaba por la forma en que la miraba a los ojos, estaba reacia a cumplir con lo que se le había encomendado, porque por más que fuera su trabajo él era Draco Malfoy y ella sabia que si cedía todo se tornaría insoportable.

-Por favor…- ¿de cuándo a acá Malfoy pedía un favor?, y mucho menos a ella. Ahora si que estaba más que desconcertada.

-Además me debes una, si recuerdas quien te sacó del ascensor ¿no? – "¡Ja!, por supuesto, no podías quedarte con esa, tenias que restregármelo en la cara, bueno al fin de cuentas, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de ti?" pensó disgustada y podría decirse que algo decepcionada.

- ¡Por supuesto!, y tenias que sacarte esa espinita. Pero no te preocupes, te devuelvo tu entupido favor porque no me gusta tener deudas y ¡muchísimo menos contigo!. Ahora si, ¿podrías soltarme? – preguntó con voz chillona del disgusto y una sonrisa irónica.

- Ah… claro. – y la soltó de inmediato – sígueme.

Hermione pensando todo tipo de insultos en contra del rubio lo siguió. Y como ya lo había imaginado, la casa era más hermosa aun por dentro, el piso de mármol negro, unas paredes de color ocre, otras de color perla y en ellas, cantidades de cuadros y arreglos que le daban a la casa una elegancia única. Al frente unas enormes escaleras, a su derecha un arco que daba hacia otra sala y a su izquierda unos muebles esquinados con forma de ele. Miro hacia el techo y se deleitó con un candelabro de bronce circular, adornado con tiras de pequeños cristales, que nacían en el centro y se distribuían luego al contorno de la circunferencia. Simplemente hermoso.

-¿Te gusta?, era de mi bisabuela, pero eso no te importa. – comentó al ver el rostro impresionado de Hermione.

- Uhmm… no esta tan mal. – dijo asesinándolo con la mirada – Y bien, ¿en qué parte de tu pequeña choza voy a "hacer mi trabajo" – quiso saber enfatizando en eso ultimo y haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Pues Granger, no pretenderás que lo hagamos en mi habitación ¿verdad? – Ella lo miro escandalizada por el doble sentido que impregnaba sus palabras -¿te parece bien si lo hacemos en el sillón? – finalizo señalando el sofá con una sonrisa burlona. Ella trató de estrangularlo con los ojos pero desgraciadamente no pudo.

- Idiota – soltó caminando hacia el enorme sofá que había en medio de la sala y se sentó. Malfoy la siguió todavía con rostro burlón. Le gustaba hacerla molestar, tal vez era porque le traía viejos recuerdos, donde no tenía responsabilidades y solo se dedicaba a cumplir sus caprichos. Luego se sentó en la punta contraria del sofá en el que estaba la castaña y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le ofreció haciendo aparecer un vaso con jugo de naranja para él.

- No gracias, no vaya a ser que se te cuelen unas gotitas de cianuro en mi bebida. – espetò con toda desconfianza.

- Bueno, como quieras. – susurró tomando una trago del jugo con indiferencia.

- Y bien, ¡habla! Mientras más rápido termine, ¡mejor! – Malfoy la miro un poco ofendido pero decidió obedecerle y comenzó a hablar.

-Uhmm ve tomando nota. – ella lo miro irritada.

- Malfoy… ¿Quién va a hacer el trabajo, tú o yo?

- Vale… - dijo y continuo- Bueno mi trabajo con Voldemort comenzó en Hogwarts, tenia que encontrar la forma de matar a Dumbledore y de infiltrar mortifagos en el castillo, pero ya todos sabemos como terminó esa historia. – hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Antes de la batalla final, y de que mis padres murieran, la mansión Malfoy quedo completamente destruida, mi padre quiso huir sin dejar ninguna evidencia que lo vinculará totalmente con todo esto, y qué más evidencia que la mansión… así que no dejó ni rastro de mi antigua casa. Pero Bellatrix no permitiría otra traición y menos por parte de mi padre. Así que simplemente los asesinó he intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo en Hogwarts, pero como ves… fracaso. Y cuando la batalla acabo no tenia a dónde ir, pero recordé que mi madre había adquirido esta propiedad cuando yo todavía era un niño y veníamos aquí cuando ella se disgustaba tanto con mi padre que no quería verle. Así que pues… aquí estoy. –dijo levantando los brazos. – Y hace poco encontré un archivero con todos los nombres de aquellos que fueron mortifagos en la historia, cuando se iniciaron y todos los que se salieron, y por supuesto, todos a los que mataron por haber traicionado a Voldemort. Y eso Granger, es lo que viniste a buscar. – Hermione lo observaba seria.

- Uhmm, pobre de ti Malfoy, casi me haces llorar. – comento cínicamente. El chico la miro enfadado, ¿cómo se atrevía la muy imbecil?

- ¿Qué te pasa Granger?,¿ te dolió recordar a quien te quito a los idiotas que tenias por amigos?- aguijoneó molesto.

- ¡No te atrevas! – dijo poniéndose en pie de golpe.

- ¿O si no qué? – la retó levantándose igualmente y caminando hacia ella. Hermione saco su varita y lo apunto.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - Draco de inmediato le empujo el brazo hacia arriba, y el hechizo fue a dar contra el candelabro, todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, Draco que mira el lugar donde había dado el hechizo, el candelabro cayendo y Hermione debajo. El la empuja hacia un lado chocando con todo su peso contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el frágil cristal impactar sobre el suelo y volando por toda la estancia.

Ella sintió que algo pesado le caía encima, y ya se hacia una idea de qué era, o quién. Tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? Todo pasó tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de analizar las cosas. Intento moverse pero no pudo, estaba inmovilizada, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Malfoy distorsionado por la ira.

-¡¿ Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Estas loca?! – grito enfurecido.

- ¡Suéltame imbecil!, ¡¡quítate de encima!! – exigió. Tratando de quitarlo, pero el estaba con todo su peso sobre ella y la sostenía por las muñecas.

- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? – quiso saber.

- ¿Por qué crees idiota?, porque quería verte volar por los aires!, ¡porque eres un entupido!, porque no deberías estar aquí!!, porque es injusto que tu estés vivo y Harry y Ron muertos. –termino ya con lagrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas. El rostro de Draco pasó de estar impregnado de furia, a estar totalmente frívolo, sin expresión alguna. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido como nada en mucho tiempo, nunca imagino oír eso de alguien, o mejor dicho, de ella. Se le quito de encima y ella se levanto de inmediato, agarro sus cosas le dirigió una mirada por ultima vez y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Auch! ¡Mierda! – se quejo el rubio tocándose la cabeza que comenzó a sangrar en lo que él se movió, Hermione se dio vuelta y quedo sorprendida, el cabello que antes había sido platino casi blanco, ahora era de un rojo intenso, que se abría paso por su cuello y franela. Ella intento tomar su camino nuevamente, pero fue inútil, no podía dejarlo allí, por su culpa ahora estaba desangrándose, así que… se devolvió.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué te importa? Además yo debería estar muerto, ¿recuerdas? – dijo con rencor.

- A ver Malfoy, no digas estupideces, déjame ver eso.

- ¡Vete Granger! ¡Lárgate de aquí! – grito furioso, pero luego se arrepintió de haber gritado, el dolor se hizo más intenso.

- ¡No me voy a ir! Además mírate como estás todo paliducho, si es puede más claro. – observo preocupada.

- A ver, ¿qué hablo en otro idioma?, quiero que te vayas, no necesito tu ayuda – dijo entre dientes y clavándole la mirada.

- Y tu no entiendes, que ¡n-o m-e v-o-y a i-r.!- le habló como a un niño cuando no entiende una palabra. – ¡Y deja lo necio! , déjame limpiarte eso, ¿tienes algo de primero auxilios aquí?

- Si, por ahí – contesto resignado señalando una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras. Ya hasta el sofá, y el piso tenían sangre.

- Bien, ¿y la cocina? – Draco la miro fastidiado y le señalo el arco que había al otro lado de la sala. Hermione fue y regreso lo más rápido que pudo con un tazón con agua, un pañito y una pequeña caja con una cruz roja en el centro. Colocó el tazón en el suelo y se sentó junto a Draco.

- Déjame ver. – le pidió en voz baja y sin dejar que el rubio le respondiera, le agarro con cuidado por la muñeca y quito la mano que estaba haciendo presión en la herida. – ¡Ufff...!, es profunda- observo. Luego quitó los cabellos con cuidado, y con la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar extrajo el pedazo de cristal que sobresalía.

- ¡Auch Granger!, ¿podrías tener un mínimo de cuidado?

-Eso hago Malfoy, y deja lo llorón que pareces un niño. - Luego humedeció el pañito y comenzó a limpiar la herida con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Al terminar saco un pedazo de gasa y adhesivo y cubrió la herida. Draco estaba sorprendido, había terminado muy rápido, a parte de que se esperaba un mal trato por parte de ella, pero no fue así, al contrario, de hecho nunca alguien lo había tratado con tanta delicadeza. Hermione volvió a humedecer el pañito se sentó en frente del chico y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que le cubría parte del rostro. Draco se puso rígido, no sabia por qué lo hacia, en realidad estaba muy confundido, pero dejo que ella siguiera con lo que inició. Se miraban fijamente, y la mano de Hermione se movía casi por inercia, ya que ella prácticamente no se estaba fijando en lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo observaba esos ojos grises que la habían atrapado… otra vez, y en esta ocasión, no tenía escusa alguna para dejar de mirarlos. Draco observaba a la chica serio, demasiado serio, de pronto su mirada viajo hasta un mechón de cabello que andaba deambulando por ahí sin permiso, extendió la mano y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de la chica, quien sintió un escalofrío que inicio en su oreja y termino en la punta de sus pies.

Ella no sabia por qué rayos no se paraba de ahí y se iba, se lo reprochaba al principio pero después del acto de Draco, todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en el latir veloz de su corazón, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier instante. El rubio la volvió a mirar a los ojos, ella ya no se movía, ni siquiera su brazo lo hacia, tan solo apretaba el pañito húmedo entre sus dedos con fuerza. De pronto la mirada de Draco bajo de sus ojos hasta su boca. En definitiva su corazón se saldría en los próximos segundos, estaba segura de ello y más al ver que el rostro del chico se aproximaba, más y más. Hasta que sintió unos labios fríos y suaves posarse sobre los suyos, ella ahogo un gritito, él la tomo por la cabeza para acercarla más aun. Se sumergieron en un beso lento y suave que poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado; sintió la lengua del chico acariciar la suya y se sorprendió al ver que le correspondía. Sus pensamientos se nublaron y la sangre en sus venas comenzó a ir más rápido, y en tan solo un instante que Draco se detuvo y utilizó para agarrar aire y seguir, volvió a ella algún resquicio de su cordura. Se separo de él bruscamente y lo miro asustada, se puso de pie agarro sus cosas y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Draco tan solo la observo huir despavorida, "¿Quién lo creería? se necesitaba tan solo un beso para amedrentar a la castaña "pensó con una sonrisa picara, luego un dolor en su cabeza le recordó que estaba herido, así que decidió ir a su habitación y despejarse un poco la mente de cantidades de imágenes prohibidas de la chica.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había pasado un par de meses desde lo sucedido con Malfoy, no lo había vuelto a ver, pero revivía ese beso casa día, en cada momento que podía. También recordaba el regaño que le había metido a Percy por no haberle advertido al menos, este solo se disculpo con ella, aunque no se le veía arrepentido. Pero lo que más recordaba era que al día siguiente de haber estado en la casa de Malfoy, encontró en su escritorio una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde esmeralda con un pequeño pergamino que llevaba tan solo una palabra "Gracias" y al final del pergamino una D y una M con letra pulcra. Al abrir la cajita encontró en ella, para su sorpresa, su reloj amado en perfectas condiciones. Se coloco el reloj y guardo la nota dentro de la cajita, la cual por cosas del destino fue a parar a la gaveta de su mesita de noche, ni siquiera ella sabia el por qué.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba sentada en un banquito del parque que quedaba a un par de calles de su casa. Llevaba ropa un poco más abrigadora, ya las brisas frías del invierno se estaban aproximando. Ella tan solo pensaba en lo que iba a ser de su vida de ahora en adelante, qué sucedería con su futuro, qué pasaría con Draco Malfoy… Aunque no lo quisiera, era inevitable pensar en él, por cualquier camino que escogieran sus pensamientos, siempre terminaba en lo mismo… un rubio. Era como si estuviera perdida en un bosque dando vueltas en círculos y llegaba siempre al mismo lugar sin saber como salir de allí. Y así, sumergida en sus pensamientos miro su reloj por enésima vez, sonrío y observo caer una a una las pocas hojas que se aferraban todavía a los las ramas de los enormes árboles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miradas… ventanas del alma.

miradas… solo una basta.

Una basta para admirar,

una basta para querer

una basta para amar…

Tus labios que fríos están,

tus labios que reviven mi corazón,

te tengo grabado entre mi piel y mi alma.

Y cuando el día se una con la noche

conversaré con el tiempo

sabio de futuro incierto

èl me indicará el camino correcto

para que formemos un eclipse perfecto.

0**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Holas mis mi gente!! al fin terminé!! "celebra, brinca y hace porras", de verdad aunque no es algo de gran calidad, me costo escribirlo, ni lo crean! pero me encanto! tengo que ir aprendiendo a escribir historias ya que estaba acostumbrada a lo corto de un poema y pues aquí tienen mi primer historia de varios capítulos, espero con ansias que les guste!! lo escribí con mucho cariño de veras! :P

Y pues sin más que decir, gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews, y porfass!! si lees esta historia, nada te cuesta dejar un comentario, y si me aconsejan "constructivamente" muchísimo mejor, ya que tengo mucho por aprender! ;).

Ah! tambien espero que les haya gustado la canciòn que recomendè :), esta genial.

Las quiero!! Cuídense! un besazo!!

Chauuu

"Iri"


	5. Hola Nenas!

Hola Chicas! Espero estén bien! Vengo a hacer un poco de promoción a mi nuevo Dramione jeje, es un trabajo en conjunto, lo estoy escribiendo con un amigo, un día me dijo "Sabes Irianna, quiero escribir un fick con alguien más" y yo "Bueno, vamos a escribirlo" fue algo que llevamos planeando desde hace muuucho tiempo, y pues por razones incompresibles para mi xDDDD es ahora que viene a salir el primer capitulo.

La historia lleva por titulo "La Magia On-Line y pues me gustaría que le echarán una ojeadita!!! A ver qué les parece 

Aquí les dejo Titulo, summary y link 

Titulo: La Magia OnLine

Summary: _¿Cuántas veces no te has sentido especial cuando te dicen te quiero por msn y cruzado la barrera del ciberespacio? Las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero las letras e imágenes nos impregnan por siempre para convertirse en el más dulce de los recuerdos._

Link: http:/ / www. fanfiction. net/s / 5165250/ 1/La_Magia_OnLine

Ya saben lindas, quiten los espacios y ya está!!! Espero que les guste = )

Adeeeuss!


End file.
